


Falling in a forest

by maeshmolowa



Series: Run in the forest, be gay do crime (Ducktales warrior cat au) [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Warrior cat au, Warrior cat settings, ducktales warrior au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/pseuds/maeshmolowa
Summary: When his sister disappeared, Donald took her kits to become kittypets, where he’d known it would be safer. And it was, up until they day their owners disappeared, and he knew they had to leave.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Run in the forest, be gay do crime (Ducktales warrior cat au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Falling in a forest

Donald and the triplets' life was easy, calm, a huge difference from the forest. He liked it, it was a perfect place to raise them. He knew the boys sometimes found it boring, and had tried to escape a few times, but he always found them easily. It was peaceful. But Donald knew the fragile peace was threatening to shatter.

It had been days since their Twolegs had been to the house, and while it had happened in shorter quantities before, this time was worrisome. Their bowls soon ran empty, and Donald had to search for the bag of it. But just as it had started to run low, a loud knocking was heard, and when Donald had popped out the cat flap, a paper was stuck to the door. His face paled, he knew what this meant, it had happened to another cat in the neighborhood. His Twolegs had died, so they put up signs to show other Twolegs they could buy it. They started emptying his den next. 

Donald came back inside, sitting down with his tail wrapped around his paws. What was he going to do, what was he going to do. As Dewey came running up to the door with Huey and Louie close behind, Donald realized he knew what he had to do. 

“Boys,” He sighed, watching the young cats explore the door. “Come with me.” Their ears perked curiously as they turned to him.

“OOo! Where are we going?” Dewey mewed excitedly.

“Yeah, you never let us go anywhere.” Huey added.

“Where we have to.” Donald said, making his way to the backyard. Louie mumbled something too quiet for him to hear, but still came with. The other two followed, Dewey chittering constantly. Donald jumped onto the fence, the boys following. He jumped down to the forest floor, looking back at the wide eyes of the younger cats until they jumped down too. They stayed close to him as they walked through the shaded forest. Donald managed to avoid the loose branches and rocks, while the triplets managed to trip and run into just about every one.

They got curious fast.

“Why are we here? I thought there were dangerous cats here.” Louie murmured softly, fur fluffed up.

“Well they are dangerous, but not to us.” Donald hummed.

“What does that mean?” Louie hissed.

“It means you’ll be fine, shush.” Louie gave him a glare but said nothing else.

A patrol found them fast, as they weren't exactly being the stealthiest. An apprentice barreled straight into Donald, yowling loudly. They knocked him backwards, and the triplets jumped back with matching yelps. The apprentice growled, backed up and unsheathed her claws. Donald heard a ‘WEBPAW’ as another cat came out from around a tree. He was a light brown with white paws. He looked vaguely familiar. 

“You don’t jump out at things without finding out what they are first!” He meowed anxiously.

“They were obviously kittypets! They smelled too sweet and they look too soft. And you can see their collors!” Webpaw countered. She frowned at Donald. “He smells a bit different though.” 

“Still.” The brown cat said back. He turned to Donald. “Sorry. But you are trespassing, so could you please go?” He tried. The triplets looked back at Donald with scared expressions that wanted to do what the cat said. But they couldn’t go back, not now. Donald shook his head.

“No, we need to speak with Goldstar.” He told the cat. The warrior’s eyes widened.

“Wh- how do- You’re a kittypet! How do you know our leader?” He said frantically, stepping back a few paces.

“Please, it’s important.” 

“But- wh- how?” Donald sighed.

“These are Cloudfeather’s kits.” He breathed out, flicking his tail over to the scared trio. Webpaw gaspsd and the warrior gaped, blinking rapidly. He started mumbling and the apprentice looked at him suspiciously.

“How do you Cloudfeather and Goldstar, kittypet.” She hissed, her tail sweeping the ground.

“Yeah, how do you know the dangerous forest cats?” Louie asked, his features painted with suspicion. Huey nodded and Dewey shrugged.  
“She was my sister. Please, I really need to speak with Goldstar.” Donald tried again. The warrior had wide eyes and the apprentice was frozen. She whispered a ‘Seabreeze’ and the warrior nodded slowly. He turned around and signaled for them to follow. Donald nodded and followed.

“Wait, are we really going with them?” Huey asked, his fur spiked. The other two looked similar. 

“We’ll be okay, follow them.” He reassured them. It didn’t do much, they still looked scared, but they gave tiny nods and followed behind him.


End file.
